Japan's Interesting People:Yukimura Sanada
Hello everybody and welcome to another edition of Japan's Interesting People. This wiki page will talk about one of another well known Samurai. This is Yukimura Sanada. He is known to be one of the most daring and undaunted Samurai leaders, a master of the tri-bladed Yari (Japanese spear) and is probably the most well known for going out in a "Blaze of Glory" during the siege of Osaka Castle. But what was his life like? This is what this page will try to cover. Early Life Before I begin, this page has to let you know that the information about Yukimura's early life is sketchy at best. There are even official records saying that Yukimura isn't his real name, the name was coined in a book written in the Edo Period (but the page will still call him Yukimura for easy reference). But what is known about Yukimura is that he was born in the year 1567 to the Sanada Clan of Samurai. His father was Masayuki and had an older brother Nobuyuki (the page will discuss those 2 later). It is also said that Yukimura was named "Nobushige". ''As always in Sengoku Japan, Yukimura was taken as a hostage (to train as a Samurai) to the Samurai Clan of the Uesugi. Now, it is unclear when exactly Yukimura was given his chance to prove himself in battle. The Sanada Clan served a once-powerful Samurai Clan of the ''Takeda (led by the Mighty Shingen) who had his sights on the Japanese ancient capital of Kyoto (where the Emperor called home) so he can be given the coveted title of Shogun (The supreme leader of Japan). Battle of Nagashino The Battle of Nagahino in 1575 also saw nearly the decimation of the Takeda clan, the Sanada Clan barely escaped, Yukimura's father Masayuki took the reigns of his family's clan after the deaths of his older brothers. Building of Ueda Castle and helping the other clans Ueda Castle was built in 1583, and it became the domain for the Sanada Clan, and it'll play a vital role in the events to come. After the death of Nobunaga, the Sanada Clan flipped-flopped serving other Samurai Clans such as the Uesugi, the Hojo, The Tokugawa, and eventually the Toyotomi. As Hideyoshi began his campaign for Japan, Yukimura fought gloriously for the Toyotomi, and eventually, Yukimura and his allies were able to face and defeat the Hojo clan of the Kanto Region. But, this wouldn't be the end of the story of Yukimura as he would continue to serve the Toyotomi. Leading the army against Korea As Hideyoshi had most of Japan under this thumb, he then began another campaign to obtain the Korean Peninsula. Yukimura was at the forefront, and for several years Yukimura lead troops into the eventual failure of the Korean Invasion. The invasion of Korea was eventually put off indefinitely due to the impending death of Hideyoshi in 1598. But what will come up next for Yukimura and his family is a family fight, so the Danadas will at the epicenter of one of the turning points in the history of Japan. Family Clash After the death of Hideyoshi has caused Japan to shatter once more. The 5 elders (two of them being Mitsunari Ishida, a Toyotomi Loyalist, and Ieyasu Tokugawa, who has his plans for unifying Japan). In 1600, months before the epic Battle of Sekigahara, Tokugawa decided to go against the fewest opposing clans: The Uesugi, the clan the Sanadas once pledged allegiance to. But because Yukimura's brother, Nobuyuki was married to Komatsu (Tokugawa's adopted daughter), and Mitsunari and Tokugawa were still allies, the Sanadas decided to go against their once-trusted allies, but eventually the Tokugawas defeated the Uesugi. But in the time following the Tokugawa's victory over the Uesugi, Mitsunari decides to challenge Ieyasu, and this is where the Sanadas were faced with a tough choice, side with Mtsunari who retains loyalty to the Toyotomi, or with the Tokugawa? Yukimura along with his father Masayuki decides to fight for Mitsunari, whereas Nobuyuki decides to fight for the Tokugawas (could it be because of Komatsu, whom Nobuyuki is married to? There's no information on that). But now, the Sanada Clan is divided amongst the 2 main armies of both the west and east. The Battles at the Sanada Home With the Sanada Clan now divided, they were about to have their battle as the Eastern Army and the Western Army were marching towards Sekigahara. Before they reached Ueda, they stopped at Numata Castle, but what Yukimura and his father wouldn't realize that Komatsu is discussing matters. Yukimura and Masayuki demanded Komatsu to let them enter the castle before the Sanadas home of Ueda was seiged. Masayuki than demanded Komatsu to bring out her children as Masayuki wanted to see them. Komatsu refused and even donned full body armor, showing that she was ready to fight if necessary. But, Yukimura and Masayuki decided to retreat. Then, they returned to Ueda castle and fortified it. In the weeks before Sekigahara, the Sanadas were confronted by Ieyasu's son and Heir: Hidetada. Despite inferior numbers (only 2,000 men challenging Hidetada's 40,000), they were able to beat back Hidetada's army, and because of this, Hidetada's forces wouldn't arrive in time to help the Eastern Army in Sekigahara. Like that would matter, as the Eastern Army would defeat the Western Army. Thus, Japan was now in the hands of the Tokugawa. But what does this mean for the Sanada? Well, for Yukimura and his father, they went into exile to Mt. Koya in the Kii Province. For Nobuyuki, for his service to the Tokugawa, he is given sole possession of Ueda Castle. Though, Nobuyuki and Komstau would make sure that Yukimura and Masayuki were given daily necessities like food, clothing and other things. But this would be far from over for Yukimura as he still pledges allegiance to the now-defunct Toyotomi clan and rises against the newly created Tokugawa Shogunate. It'll happen in the year 1614. The Sanada's Last Stand at Osaka In the year 1614, the siege of Osaka Castle began. Yukimura ordered to have a ward (or Maru) to be built in the southwest corner of the Castle to hold back the Tokugawa army, with an army of 7,000 men the Sanada ward have successfully repelled attacks from Tokugawa's forces during the Winter siege. But by the Summer siege (beginning on June 3, 1615) and after the Battle of Tennoji Temple. Yukimura found that Tokugawa's forces are insurmountable (around 150,000) and are about to move in on the Castle. Yukimura (with his son: Daisuke) fought hard against Tokugawa's enormous forces. But in the end, fate is sealed for the Toyotomi and Yukimura. He fought fiercely fought. But, did Yukimura go out in a "Blaze of Glory" as mentioned before? The answer is, no. Yukimura ran out of strength and just fell onto a stump. A Tokugawa warrior named Nizaemon Nishio came to a weakened Yukimura, challenging him to a fight, but Yukimura said that he could fight no more, he took off his helmet and allowed Nishio to cut off his head. He was around 46 years old. Legacy Yukimura is still referred to in Japan as a hero, as many would call him the "Crimson Demon of War" ''and ''"The Last Sengoku Hero". A Samurai who wasn't afraid of fighting in what he believed him, and was honorable even in death. Want to know about Tokugawa, please click here. Don't forget to check out my other wikis too. My Games and Movies wikis. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.